


take my hand, wreck my plans

by vanillaandpapercuts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spanish Colonial Period in the Philippines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben becomes Karlo Ren, Ben is Bienvenido Organa y Solo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, El Filibusterismo AU, F/M, Jose Rizal pray for us, Minor characters from the original novels, Philippine Setting, Pining, Reunion, Rey is Reyna Maria Kenobi, Tagging as I go, might be historically inaccurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaandpapercuts/pseuds/vanillaandpapercuts
Summary: In 1851, Bienvenido Organa was wrongly implicated in an uprising against the Spaniards and El Primero Orden, a religious order residing in the town of San Corellia. He was declared an excommunicado. He barely escapes the clutches of the Guardia Civil and flees to another country. Ten years later after he was presumed dead, he now assumes the identity of Karlo Ren, a jeweler with a plan for revenge to those who wronged him but something tells him that revenge is not the only thing that makes him want to come back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	take my hand, wreck my plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first time writing. I've been an avid fic reader for the Reylo fandom since January, so I'm quite excited and nervous at the same time. This prompt came to me on a random Monday night and now here we are lol. This is based on Jose Rizal's El Filibusterismo (tr. The Subversive/The Reign of Greed) which is a required reading for Filipino high school. Special thanks to my irl and beta for indulging my request. 
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's "willow"
> 
> See end chapter for more notes.

**Chapter 1**

Bapor Tabo is slowly gaining speed in the middle of the Dagobah river on a hot, sunny day. The middle-sized steamboat is carrying a hundred passengers, another half for the crew, and is loaded with tons of precious cargo towards the port of La Bespina. It didn’t help that they had to pass by rows and rows of bending bamboo trees along the river banks. Just when the crew is taking a breather and wiping their sweat, the captain is shouting orders to the crew to work faster to get them back on track to their destination. A collective sigh is heard at the basement, where workers are piling on shovels and shovels of coal towards the incinerator.

Meanwhile, the upper deck is full of chatter, aristocrats, friars, and foreigners, mostly European, milling around with their giant _abanicos_ furiously fanning themselves in order to stave off the heat brought by the hot weather and steam coming out of the boat. Two Doñas are currently deep in conversation, both of them complaining about the _Indios_ in the lower deck, unaware of the presence of a quiet, brooding man leaning against the railing near them.

“Hay, these _Indios_! We would be near the port by now if there weren’t so many of them prancing around the lower deck!” one Doña said. She is wearing a purple gown with lace trimmings, the corset ribbons tight in her lower back. Not very appropriate for traveling under the hot weather, the brooding man thinks. 

“That is true, _mi amiga_ ! In my hometown, they’re always wearing these _salakots_. Nearly poked me in the eye when I passed by one of them on the way to the market!” the other woman said. She too is wearing a gown of the same build, albeit a white one.

“How is it that they look dirty and sweaty all the time? Don’t they know proper hygiene?” the Doña in the purple gown replies. “Honestly, the country would be better off without them!” The brooding man loudly scoffs at this. He thinks that these women are unaware of the fact that the people that they complain about are those that keep this steamboat running. Without them, they wouldn’t be able to go from one place to another. The Doña herself could be considered an _Indio_ if she took off those ridiculous clothes and her heavy makeup.

However, his loud scoff alerted the Doñas of his presence. They looked back at him expecting one of those progressive _Ilustrados_ they have heard about. But no, they only saw the man’s back, broad-shouldered and clearly wearing a tailored suit based on how the expensive-looking fabric shines under the sun. He’s clearly tall and with long hair adorned by a top hat. They kept shooting daggers at him on his back.

The man, clearly aware of the scrutinizing glares toward him, stands tall and grabs his briefcase. He leaves his position there right by the railing and decides to walk towards the end of the boat. He hears one of the Doñas shout a name. 

“Paulita! _Hija_! Come here and sit with us!” He passes by a much younger woman holding a small umbrella walking towards the direction he just left. “Victorina, this is my young niece, Paulita Gomez.” He faintly hears the beginning of a reminder as he walks away.

  
“ _Hija_ , this is me reminding you not to fraternize with the _alipins_ living in your grandfather’s house ha?”

☀

The man passes by a row of friars sleeping soundly in one bench. He barely hears a group of businessmen deep in conversation about the price of rice and whether it should be taxed. His tall, imposing nature caught the attention of several passengers. He walks and walks until he finds a quiet corner just right by the edge of the boat. He sets down his heavy briefcase. Feeling the stifling heat, he undoes the buttons of his suit. Briefly touching something round and warm on his chest and remembers the locket he has tucked inside. He takes it out of his shirt and places it on his palm.

He remembers making this locket one night in an inn just outside of Paris. The gold around the area was much cheaper there than in the city and as well as other materials needed for making one. He traces the letter R he engraved in the front of the locket. He remembers the days practicing his calligraphy and perfecting his script to write that one letter. Unable to help himself, he opens it. Inside is a black-and-white picture of a woman, the photo itself clearly worn-out. The woman, however, is not. She looks young, with chestnut brown hair tied to a neat bun, hazel eyes shining, pearl earrings, and a barely there smile. He knows she’s wearing a _baro’t saya_ as evidenced by the _pañuelo_ adorning her beautiful neck. Right beside the picture is a small sage leaf enclosed in a small glass case. This brings him back to the time he visited the woman in the locket in her home nearly a decade ago.

☀

He decided that today is the perfect day to go visit his parent’s friends and see her after seven years of absence. It is a breezy day outside the streets of Chandrila. The journey from San Corellia took him two hours by carriage, a feat considering he thought it would take longer than that. He notices the red chinese lanterns hung around the street when he looks outside the window. He faintly hears the sound of the horse’s hooves stopping and the coachman tapping the roof of the carriage to signal their arrival to their destination. 

The house in front of him is a two-story building complete with a terrace and small potted plants adorning its perimeter. The first level’s walls are made up of hollow blocks and concrete, while the second one is wood that he can only guess is from Acacia trees. Only the best for the _gobernadorcillo._ The windows are lined with capiz shells, a staple in every home and there’s a small flight of stairs leading up to the huge wooden door. He knocks twice and a servant opens the doorway.

“Oh _katocayo_ , how have you been? It’s been a long time since you’ve graced us with your presence!” The captain is shouting as soon he sees the young gentleman steps in his household. He is already spreading his arms in an invitation for a welcoming hug. 

“ _Magandang umaga po, Kapitan_ Kenobi.” But the man bows his head and gently takes the captain’s right hand and puts it on his forehead as a sign of respect.

“Ay, you didn’t have to but bless you, _hijo!_ And please call me _Tio!_ ” He pats the man’s head as well and gestures for them towards the sitting room. “How was your journey from San Corellia? Any issues when you were heading this way?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he faintly catches the tail end of a _saya_ hurriedly entering a room and closing it. He wonders if that is her. He turns back and focuses his attention on his _tio_ sitting right beside him. “Oh, none at all, _tio._ In fact, it was a bit faster than I expected. Although, I can’t help but notice that there are Chinese lanterns hanging around the streets.”

“Ah, yes! There has been a surge of Chinese residents around the area. This started when the _gobernadorcillo_ before me issued a decree granting them freedom of occupation and residence. Their trading business was really booming when you were gone. They used to live farther but most of them are concentrated here as the Port of Manila was recently opened for the development of the economy.”

The young man nods in understanding. He can’t help but wonder though if his fellow countrymen are being pushed out of work because of this sudden surge of foreigners. “How about our fellow people here, though? Are they being treated fairly?” He asks.

“I would like to think so, Ben _._ Most of these merchants employ their services, probably because they need to speak with the aristocrats in order to sell their goods. However, around this area there are more Chinese _mestizos_ than there are traders of pure _Chinese_ ancestry.”

Just then, Ben notices that _Tia_ Satine enters the room bearing a wooden tray. It contains a pitcher of water, two glasses, plates and forks, along with a plate of delicacies. “Bienvenido, my dear! _Magandang umaga!”_ she greets. He gets up from his chair and meets his _Tia_ to help her with the tray. After placing the tray in the small table at the center, he faces her again to take her right hand and put it on his forehead. “Ah, I see you haven’t forgotten your manners, _hijo._ Bless you. But dare I say how much you’ve grown! How old are you now again?”

“I’m 26 now, Tia! It’s been seven years since I left the country.”

“Ah, yes. It’s been so long! Come, drink and eat. I’m sure you’ve been famished from such a long journey.”

_“Maraming salamat po._ ” He gets a plate and reaches for the slice of _brazo de mercedes_. He can’t help but bring out a little moan when the custard hits his taste buds. Granted that in his travels, he has eaten grander delicacies than the ones laid in front of him, he all but decides that nothing compares to food that tastes like home.

In his peripheral vision, he can see that the captain reached for the _maja blanca_ placed right beside the _pan de sal._ Upon seeing this, _Tia_ Satine gets up from where she sat beside her husband.

“ _Ay,_ I must’ve forgotten to brew coffee to go with that _pan de sal_. Would you want one, dear?” Satine asks the captain.

“Yes, _mi amor_ . I think our dear friend here would want one as well. Don’t you, _hijo?_ ” 

“If it’s no trouble, _Tia._ I would like one, please. Thank you.”

“Oh nonsense, You’re like family here! I’ll come back with a fresh pot and maybe fetch your elusive sweetheart.”

The captain chuckles at seeing the blush on his visitor’s face. “She was shocked when we learned that you’ll be coming back to the country and visiting us. Though, I’ve wished that you are here under better circumstances. I meant what I said earlier, Ben, how are you?”

The circumstances of his arrival in the country couldn’t have been better. The caretaker of their house in San Corellia wrote him a letter informing him that his mother, Leia Organa y Solo, has passed away in an accident. Ben went on the first boat home as soon as he received the letter. As soon as he set foot in the town, he went directly to the cemetery and cried at his mother’s grave.

“I’m fine now, _Tio._ My only wish is I could’ve seen her face and hugged her before she passed away.”

“You know your parents would’ve been proud of you, _hijo._ Your mother was always writing to us, detailing your achievements, where you’ve been and all that.” The captain said. 

He can feel himself blink back tears. “That makes me feel a bit better. I just really miss her. She was a formidable woman.” Ben replies. He distinctly hears _Tia_ Satine talking to someone in the other room. 

_Tio_ Ben pours the pitcher of water to both of their glasses and hands one to Ben. “That indeed, that indeed.” The captain says while raising his glass.

Just as Ben was about to take a drink, he notices his _Tia_ holding another tray and half-dragging her niece beside her. The newcomer seems to be looking at every direction except them. She is wearing a simple _baro’t saya_ , with the blouse made of fine pina cloth, and the skirt that reaches until her ankles flowing in the breeze as they keep walking towards the two gentlemen. He keeps his gaze trained on her face, hoping to get her to look at him. And when she finally did, Ben felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

Reyna, or Rey as he used to call her, is even more beautiful than he remembers. Her eyes shining in the sunlight passing through the huge windows. He wants to get lost on those eyes. He wants to tell her everything, wants to tell her that he missed her terribly, how he longed to be in her presence once again. He wants to call her _sinta_ because that is who she is, his sweetheart. A lot of time has passed since he last saw her and he wonders if she still remembers the way he feels about her. He could ask her later if he gets the chance.

Several moments pass and Reyna is the one to look away and excuse herself. She heads towards the _azotea_. Ben excuses himself as well and quietly follows in her direction.

“We should speak here, so we’ll be watched by the whole neighborhood.” Ben chuckles at that. They both lean against the railing. 

Reyna speaks again. “I’m sorry about your mother, Ben. I remember she gave me a hug when we left San Corellia to move here. How have you been?”

“Oh, I was just talking about her with _Tio_ Ben. He told me that she used to write letters to them.”

“Yes, hearing those stories from her made us feel proud of you as well. I remember one letter that stated you finished top of the class in one of your most important exams! Oh, how I can feel your mother’s happiness with her words. I can tell that _Tia_ Satine is excited to hear about your adventures in Europe now that you’ve come back.

“Oh, just her?”

“Hmm, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He raises an eyebrow at this and looks at her trying his best not to smile. He can feel her hesitating. As if she wants to ask him something too but afraid to say the words. Finally, she takes a deep breath.

“Have you always thought of me? Have you never forgotten me on all your travels in the great cities among so many beautiful women?” She looks away and seems to be avoiding looking at his face again.

He fights the urge to smile even more. He remembers that his sweetheart is difficult to please. So he settles for the truth.

_“Sinta ko_ , please look at me when I say this.” After a beat, she turns back to look into him.

“Could I forget you?” he answered as he gazed enraptured into his dark eyes. “Could I be faithless to my oath? Do you remember that stormy night when you saw me weeping beside my dead father and put your hand on my shoulder? That hand which for a long time you had not allowed me to touch, saying to me, ‘You have lost your father while I never had one,’ and you wept with me? You loved him and he looked upon you as a daughter.” 

He paused for a while and took both of her hands between both of his. “I caught your hand like this back then. While my mother is watching us on the other side of the room. I swore to love you and make you happy, whatever fortune Heaven might have in store for me. That oath has never weighed upon me as a burden. It still holds true for me even now.”

“Could I forget you? The thought of you has ever been with me, strengthening me amid the dangers of travel, comforting me in my loneliness. In dreams, I saw you standing at the shores of Manila gazing upon the sun rising in the far horizon. You looked so beautiful in the light of the early dawn. I keep reliving our childhood memories, the days you spent with me, our joys, and all the happy past which you gave to life when you were in our town.”

“Have I thought of you? Yes, many times that I could count. The deep green shade of the trees in the forest that I once visited reminded me of your eyes. The sunny landscape I encountered when I passed by Italy spoke to me of your smile. Not a single day went by that I haven’t thought of you, _sinta_.”

He saw her gasp when he uttered that word again. Feeling placated, Rey started to speak as well.

“I have never travelled far and I only know of your town, Manila, and Antipolo.” she said with a smile which he thinks showed that she believed all that he said. “But since I said goodbye to you and entered the convent. I have always thought of you too. I only put you out of my mind when my confessor tells me to do so, who imposes so many penances.”

“I too, have relieved the childhood memories we shared. I recalled our games and quarrels. We played those silly games and hoped that you won’t catch me cheating on some of them. Do you remember that time when you became really angry at me? Then you made me suffer, but afterwards, when I thought of it at the convent, I smiled and longed for you so that we might once more make up.”

She continues her stories. “We once escaped to the brook of the next town over. There were plants and flowers in the banks and you patiently told me their strange Spanish and Latin names from all those classes you took in the university. But alas, I was too distracted chasing butterflies and dragonflies that day. When I came back, you fashioned a small crown made of leaves and a few flowers and put it on my head. Your mother snatched it when we got back and mashed them in a clay pot with which she will use to wash our heads. I laughed when she mentioned that it would make your hair smell sweet afterwards. I didn’t think you’d be offended at that since you wouldn’t talk to me for the rest of the day.”

He chuckles at this, a bit amused at his own pettiness. He gestured for her to go on.

“On our way to my home, I picked up some sage leaves in our path and gave them to you to put it on your hat so you might not get a headache.You looked at me with wide eyes, seemingly disbelieving that most of the time I listen to what you teach me. You smiled and then we made up.”

Ben checks his pockets to find a small notebook and opens it in front of Rey. In that page, she finds dry, blackened leaves, clearly pressed for a long time. “Your sage leaves,” he said. “This is all that you have given me.”

Her face showed a variety of emotions while staring at the leaves. He can tell that he was touched by the gesture. After a few moments, it seems as if she arrived at a decision. She pulls his neck down and meets his lips in a brief kiss. Her scent mixed with the faint odor of the sage leaves below their faces.

She smiled at him afterwards. She seemed to have caught him by surprise. 

“I have something to show you as well.” She reached for a familiar-looking letter tucked underneath her bosom. “It’s your farewell letter.”

“My mother wishes me to go away, in spite of all my pleadings.. ‘You are a man now,” she told me, ‘and you must think about your future and about your duties. If you remain here in my shadow, in this environment of business affairs, you will not learn to look far ahead.’ Desperate for one last reason, I confessed that I love you. She seemed to ponder in this but you know my mother is nothing but persistent. She placed a hand on my shoulder and said. ‘Do you think that you alone know how to love, that your father does not love you, and that he will not feel the separation from you? I accept the loneliness that follows from your departure, _anak_. Knowing that you have a future that lies open before you, while for me it is already passing behind; your love is just awakening, while mine is dying. Yet you weep and cannot sacrifice the present for the future, useful as it may be to yourself and your country. I can see tears forming around her eyes and I embraced her, asking for her forgiveness. I assured her that I was ready to set out ----”

She trailed off, seeming to notice that Ben is pacing back and forth the rooftop. “Are you okay? What’s the matter?”

“I deeply apologize, _sinta ko_. I must leave at once to the town for I have duties I need to prepare for the commemoration of the dead.” He explains. 

He can sense her disappointment for a while but she schools her expression to a faint smile. Truly, she must’ve realized how important this was for him. She was picking some flowers. “I won’t detain you any longer, my love. I know that we shall see each other again. Lay these flowers on the graves of your parents.”

“Thank you, _mi amor_.” He places a quick peck on her forehead and leaves the house after saying goodbye.

☀

With that reminder of his mother’s letter, the man is brought back to the present. He stands up and sees that they are nearing the port. In the distance, He can hear the ship’s crew shouting and working to prepare the boat for docking. He takes one last look at the woman in the locket, wonders where she is and how she’s doing for what seemed to be the millionth time since he escaped the country. He places a light peck on the locket just like his hurried kiss on her forehead from before. He allows himself this one last moment of vulnerability. After he hides this locket in a hidden compartment in his briefcase, he changes his demeanor. His face turning serious, round-rimmed sunglasses hiding his amber-colored eyes, a scar that passes through his right eye and his cheek, and a top hat secured on the top of his head. It’s a whole new facade, a disguise to bury his old self beneath the expensive suit. He is known as Karlo Ren, a rich jeweler from the West.

☀

After traveling to San Corellia from the port for an hour, Karlo decides he needs to eat and stock up some food for sustenance on the way to the hotel where he will stay. Still remembering where the bakery is located to get some fresh _pan de sal_ , he passes by the convent to go to the plaza. He enters the church right beside it, feeling a strange pull towards this place of worship. He sits on one of the church pews, noticing several other noblewomen on the other side of the aisle. He retrieves a blood red rosary from his briefcase, one that he made for a client that fell through. He makes no move to pray, having long renounced his faith. Suddenly, he can hear one woman’s voice a little loudly. He looks around for the source of the voice and finds her back, but he can see that she too is holding a rosary. He makes no move to leave just yet.

_Aba Ginoong Maria, napupuno ka ng grasya,_

_Ang Panginoong Diyos ay sumasaiyo._

_Bukod kang pinagpala sa babaeng lahat_

_At pinagpala naman ang 'yong anak na si Hesus._

_Santa Maria, Ina ng Diyos_

_Ipanalangin mo kaming makasalanan_

_Ngayon at kung kami'y mamamatay._

_Amen_

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the passages here are copied directly from the english translations of Jose Rizal's Noli Me Tangere (The Social Cancer) and El Filibusterismo (The Subversive/The Reign of Greed). 
> 
> Some Spanish/Tagalog translations:
> 
> Abanico = hand fan  
> Indio = indigenous peoples  
> Doña = rich woman  
> salakot = wide-brimmed hat usually made from rattan  
> mi amiga = my friend  
> Ilustrado = Filipino educated class, usually a member of the elite  
> Hijo/Hija = daughter/son, usually used to address anyone younger  
> Alipin = servant  
> baro't saya = blouse and skirt  
> pañuelo = kerchief  
> katocayo = namesake  
> Magandang umaga po = Good Morning  
> Tio/Tia = Uncle/Aunt  
> Gobernadorcillo = leader of a town, the highest position a Filipino can occupy during the Spanish colonial period  
> mestizo = a Filipino mixed with any foreign ancestry  
> maja blanca = a delicacy made from coconut milk, cornstarch, sugar, and corn kernels, sometimes topped with toasted coconut shavings  
> pan de sal = salt bread; a staple in Filipino breakfast and merienda (afternoon snack)  
> mi amor = my love  
> azotea = balcony/rooftop  
> Sinta = sweetheart, darling  
> anak = child  
> Aba Ginoong Maria = Hail Mary


End file.
